


Where Magnus gets some Valentine's Day advice

by Malecfan09



Series: Malec husband & family one-shots [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, All's well that end's well, Clary too, Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Husband Magnus Bane, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Husbands, Izzy has an idea, Jace is no help at all, M/M, Simon not so sure, Thirsty Alec Lightwood, Thirsty Magnus Bane, Valentine's Day, anxious Magnus bane, suprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecfan09/pseuds/Malecfan09
Summary: Magnus organizes a Valentines Day surprise for Alec. He needs help. Maybe.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec husband & family one-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171355
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Where Magnus gets some Valentine's Day advice

**Author's Note:**

> I started thinking about this on Valentine’s Day. Clearly rather late…but I wanted to post it anyway..so for those of you who need a bit of fluff right now…this is for you.
> 
> None of the characters are mine, of course, they belong to the great Cassandra Clare. Any mistakes are mine alone and I own them completely.

Magnus is anxious and feeling out of sorts. He wants to surprise Alec for Valentine’s Day this year. His husband gave him a lovely Valentines surprise last year and now Magnus wants to reciprocate. Only it is hard to find something that Alec would really like to do as he has done so very little in his life so how will Magnus know if he’ll like it. What if he chooses something that Alec doesn’t like? That would be awful. But just a restaurant or a little thing at home is not Magnus’s style. Magnus is glitter and extravagance, big gestures and fancy ideas. Magnus needs some help. Maybe.

Izzy is his first port of call. When he describes his problem she looks at him as if he has grown two heads. He wonders if maybe he has as he has been thinking so much lately. She tells him that he is starting to act like his husband and overthink things and that’s not a good sign. She advises him to keep it simple. Alec likes a simple life and would be quite happy with a donut…a heart-shaped, pink or red donut. Magnus gets the idea but finds that a bit too simple. His husband deserves the world, not just a little red donut.

Next port of call is Biscuit. Now he knows that Clary and Alec had a bit of a rocky start but they have since become good friends and spend time together every now and then. So who knows, maybe Biscuit will be able to come up with something. She frowns, thinking hard. Alec’s been a good sparring partner, teaching her many useful moves. Maybe a session on the mats together, followed by a professional massage? Magnus gives the idea some thought, well a lot of thought actually as he can remember a very particular session on the mats with Alec that led to some very interesting movements in bed. He could really go with this idea but sadly feels it is not quite romantic enough for Valentine’s Day.

Magnus finds Sheldon practicing with his band. He can’t remember what they are called now, the name has changed so many times. Simon and Alec aren’t really that close but Sherlock is very observant and he knows all about mundane culture so he might be able to help. Sandy describes an evening getting drunk with Alec, Jace, Clary and Izzy where Alec really went to town on the group’s drum kit. He was pretty good apparently, for an inebriated person and could hold a rhythm for about a minute. A bit of practice and he could be quite good. Great way to let off some steam too. Magnus considers it…briefly. He’d have to sound-proof a room, which would be easy enough with his magic. The thought of his husband, shirtless, sweat running down his chest, his abs tight and his biceps bulging while bashing out a drum rhythm is certainly an impelling vision but he just can’t get rid of the feeling that this is more Simon’s attempt at getting a new band member than Alec’s big dream. Something to think about…maybe…probably not.

Magnus seeks out Jace. He isn’t sure if this is really a good idea but he’s reaching the bottom of the barrel here and well, Jace is Alec’s parabatai afterall. That should count for something. The minute Jace starts talking about this amazing strip club where he’s heard they have a ‘gay night’, Magnus knows this was a bad idea. He lets Jace ramble on for a while, not really paying any attention, thoroughly distracted by the thought of Alec, in a tux, slowly undressing for him. He’s pretty certain that wasn’t what Jace had in mind but it would do it for Magnus.

Magnus is still in trouble and his anxiety levels are rising. He still can’t think of anything and Valentine’s Day is literally around the corner. Then that evening Alec makes a comment and that’s it. Magnus know what to do.

He partly goes along with Izzy’s idea of simplicity, à la Magnus. The loft is decorated in hearts of pink, red and lilac. There are hundred of candles and Magnus has also magicked stars on the ceiling. There is of course lots of glitter too. Soft music swirls around the room and everything is perfect. The table is decorated in reds and pinks with silver and gold glitter. The crockery is decorated with hearts and cupids and the silverware has hearts etched into the handles. The food is keeping warm with magic and he has Alec’s favourite dessert in the fridge, chocolate-covered strawberries. If they don’t make it to dessert, it will keep for tomorrow, although Magnus has visions of his husband eating said desert from his body and that is not helping him concentrate on the task in hand. The task in hand is causing him some concern as it involves keeping a live animal in a small space but Magnus is a Warlock and capable of saving the world so surely he can manage this. Finally a simple sleep spell does the trick and everything is ready for his husband’s return from work.

When Alec walks into the loft he is stunned to say the least. He has had so many meetings recently that he hardly knows if he is coming or going and the significance of the date today had entirely escaped him. However, he is nothing if not quick on his feet and it takes only the blink of an eye and he has his husband wrapped in his arms and is kissing him with all the care and appreciation that his gorgeous husband deserves. The kiss is everything that Magnus has been waiting for and when it finishes they are both out of breath and slightly disheveled. Alec’s shirt is no longer tucked in and Magnus’s hair no longer perfectly coiffured. Neither care.

Alec steps back to admire his husband. He left early this morning while Magnus was still asleep so he hasn’t really had time to appreciate him today. And appreciate him he most certainly does. Alec can never get enough of looking at Magnus and tonight is no exception. His husband has used that smokey-eye effect which does something to Alec’s insides and his slightly pink lip-gloss, though less glossy after their encounter, is still super sexy. Eye shadow with a hint of glitter, matching his outfit completes his make-up. Alec’s heated gaze moves down to what he decides he’ll be taking time to slowly divest later tonight. Magnus is wearing a ruby red, sequin- adorned tunic that is tight around his shoulders and loose around his hips. The neckline is cut out almost to his non-existent belly button, revealing an expanse of caramel skin, partially hidden by several chains and pendants. Alec is finding it hard to think. He’s thankful it is a tunic and therefore covering a certain part of his husbands anatomy, as otherwise he’s not sure they’ll even make it to the aperitif and that would be a shame as Magnus seems to have gone to a lot of effort this evening.

“Happy Valentine’s Day darling.” Magnus purrs as he hands Alec a large box, decorated in pink wrapping paper with red hearts and tied with a big red bow. Alec looks at Magnus somewhat quizzically. Nothing is ever simple with his husband and he is a little hesitant in opening this box. He remembers one year Ragnor getting a similar sized box and a fountain of green glitter erupting when he opened it. It took months before Ragnor would talk to Magnus again. But with Magnus encouraging him and assuring him that there is no glitter in the box, he opens it very carefully. What he finds inside makes him grin widely and turn to Magnus to give him another big hug followed by a wet, sloppy kiss. A tiny little ball of fluff is curled up in the bottom of the box, fast asleep, a giant red bow tied around it’s neck. “What are you going to call him?” Alec looks at his husband and smiles again. “Hmm….Harry. This cat looks like a Harry to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Love Element. 💘
> 
> Kudos make my day and comments are the icing on the Valentine’s Day cake.


End file.
